NO NEED TO ASK
by xxarmisteadxx
Summary: Akane has been crying...she was really hurt. Let's see what Ranmawould do if he discovers the whole truth behind this. SEQUEL for Please Look At Me. Review, wonderful people! :D oh! and no curse here! Meaning everyone is normal...NO TRANSFORMATIONS. :D
1. Who Will It be, Ranma?

* * *

A/N: Hey, people! I know it's been too long, and I won't keep you any longer! Here is the sequel for Please Look at Me…enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 1/2… :D

**NO NEED TO ASK**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Who Will it Be, Ranma?

Ranma didn't know what to do…he has been running outside at the rain, chasing for someone he badly wanted to have. But what's gone wrong? All he did was say his true feelings. All he did was to be honest. Why did she have to run away?

_Stupid Akane…Kuso…_ He cursed under his breath, allowing the water to form a pool underneath him. His fist almost turned into white while he was standing frozen because of the eerie feeling that enveloped him.

He was cold. Yes. He was tired. Definitely. He was confused. More than ever.

Now, he was facing her cold, forbidding door. He was looking at it intently, wishing it would melt with his gaze and reveal the beauty inside the room... His eyes traveled further down and saw the sign that was supposed to be hanging at her door…the sign that holds the name of his ONLY love.

"Ranma?" a soft voice came beside him. He looked up and despite the way he looked, he smiled faintly at the woman.

"Hello, Kasumi…" It was his best. He just needed to rest. He bowed his head and was ready to head to his room when she asked, "Why?"

He stopped. Ranma didn't know what Kasumi meant. Was she indicating why he was so soaked? No, of course not. It was obvious it was because of the rain…well then it must be why he was looking so…gloomy. In fact, he looked really rejected and messed up!

"I…problem. But…Don't worry. I'm fine…" He didn't bother to face her. He might break into pieces if he did since his emotions were going to explode anytime soon. It was awkward for someone to see him cry. But before entirely leaving her, he whispered, loud enough for Kasumi to hear, "Please…go check A-Akane for me."

He was stuttering. Bad sign. Kasumi noticed the turmoil going on between the two and knew at once that they must have fought or something.

"Ranma…" She reached out but Ranma was quick. He ran away with a sincere thanks before she even touched his shoulders.

She stared worriedly at the empty spot where Ranma stood previously then to Akane's door.

"This is bad…"

The thunder came roaring after and she knocked at Akane's door.

* * *

She was sleeping…tenderly sleeping with the pillow really near her as if it could protect her from anything. Tears that dried on her cheeks left a mark of pain. Oh, she was in a lot of pain.

And Ranma is too.

Only, Akane didn't know about it. If she had given him a chance to continue what he was about to say then this wouldn't have happen. She wouldn't have cried an ocean for him…she wouldn't have called herself stupid and foolish…she wouldn't have regretted her feelings towards Ranma. But…no one can turn back time. That moment was lost forever. But…who knows—

Maybe destiny would give them another chance…

And of course, Kasumi won't let it end like this!

Knock, knock, knock.

She stirred and move about, not wanting to be disturbed.

Knock, knock, knock.

There it goes again. But this time it was louder.

She opened her eyes. She was in her room. Not in some lonely dungeon like the one in her dream. "A nightmare, huh?" She adjusted to her surroundings…the coldness, the noise from the rolling thunders outside…

Knock, knock, knock!!

Okay…this time it was outrageous!

_First, Ranma…Now, this?! What am I? A bad luck magnet?!_ She remembered the scenes carefully…

Wow. Her pillow is still kind of wet and her face feel really dirty.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!!

Every knock at her door was screaming madly: OPEN ME! OPEN ME!!

"Who is it?! I don't want to talk to anybody right now so…can you please just leave me alone?!" She burst into tears again. "I really…had a bad day right now…sob…so please—leave!" She cried against her pillow, closing her mind from the awful things she had experienced since that faithful afternoon.

_I'm in love with someone, Akane…_

The memory came back to her and it thrusted her heart harder. No. She wasn't over it yet. How could she move on when she always remembers him?

"Akane…it's Kasumi…"

Akane recognized the voice of her eldest sister. Kasumi's voice was as gentle and as calm as her late mother and she was always there for her. Akane looks up to her and Kasumi was always there to bring out the best in Akane…to love her more than anyone can so Akane can trust her. Only Kasumi could calm this injured Akane.

"Ka-Kasumi?" She sat up, still holding tightly at the pillow and tried to open her eyes. "You can—come in."

Without further ado, Kasumi opened the door and let herself in. She closed it and approached her trembling sister. She sat beside her, careful not to make it harder for Akane.

Once their gazes met, Akane's eyes were turning red with tears again. She can't stop it. Here is someone she could talk to…but how does she start?

"Akane..." Kasumi called her.

She then came back to her senses and noticed Kasumi…smiling brightly at her. Her smile was as lively as the sun and it made Akane feel warmer.

But Kasumi said no more. Instead, she produced a handkerchief made of cotton out from her pocket and used it to wipe away the tears from Akane's eyes and cheeks. It surprised Akane and at the same time, it melted the ice between them.

As soon as Kasumi retreated the handkerchief slowly from her face, Akane jumped into her arms. She can't hide it anymore. She needed someone to understand her…to help her cope up with the world of pain she was in.

She bawled like a baby but she didn't care. All that matters is Kasumi's heartening embrace which really reminded her of how her mom used to comfort her whenever she tripped and gained a small wound when she was still a child…

"Oneechan…!!" She wept and wet the dress of Kasumi. Kasumi kept on running her fingers along Akane's hair and stroke her back tenderly."I don't know what to do anymore…I—I really love him, Kasumi. I can't imagine life without him…protecting and caring for me…I love him so much! B-but he doesn't love me! He loves someone better than me! It…sob…really hurts me…Kasumi…I'm really frustra—frustrated…I have never cried like this befoooore. I don't know...I…oh, Kasumi…"

They stayed like that for the rest of the night…Akane releasing her weariness while she flooded her room with tears and Kasumi comforting the crying lady the best she could although she knew only one man can do that…

The same man who was the reason why she was crying like this.

* * *

"Ranma MINE!!" An amazon girl shouted somewhere at the park.

"No! Ranchan is MINE!" Another female voice came.

Shampoo and Ukyo was at it again. And it's for the same reason why Akane was crying…RANMA.

Then there was silence.

After seconds of dead stillness, the birds started to fly from the trees which stood beside the park…a sign of movement!

Then there they were. Shampoo and Ukyo came out from the trees, at each other's throat. One was holding a big pancake spatula (is it correct? Hehe.) and the other was carrying with her a weapon called "Chui".

The people including the children and some couples evacuated immediately as soon as they saw how destructive these girls are.

"AAAAAHHHH!! CRAZY WOMEN!!" a man came running away from the park. Ranma was passing by the park just in time and guessed almost immediately what's going on with what the man just shouted.

He hurried. This better be not another fight. Ukyo and Shampoo better not be those girls or else he would totally blame himself now.

But…Ranma knew better.

The girls he was _not_ hoping to see were in front of him. Ready to kill each other…Oh, wow.

_Am I really worth dying for, huh, Ucchan and Shampoo?_

He continued to watch the heating battle of the two. Something's different. Something feels…out of place…but what is it?

"YAH!!" Ukyo thrust her spatula forward to Shampoo.

"Gyaaaah!!" Shampoo got off-balanced.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So this is the first chapter…sorry for the cliffie… :) please tell me what you think…I think I ran out of ideas. errrr...


	2. For Love

A/N: Sorry for the late update. :) Oh! And thanks to my reviewers: _**studdevil, jdcocoagirl, OOC Guy, Akane and Ranma, haruko yamashita and Pattie6485**_!!

To **studdevil**: Thanks for informing about that! Oh yeah! Ukyo's an Okonomiyaki chef… -hits head repeatedly-

I love all of you guys!! Thanks again for supporting me! :D This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Have fun reading! :)

**NO NEED TO ASK**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: For Love

He continued to watch the heating battle of the two. Something's different. Something feels…out of place…but what is it?

"YAH!!" Ukyo thrust her spatula forward to Shampoo.

"Gyaaaah!!" Shampoo got off-balanced.

Ranma saw how near Ukyo was from really killing Shampoo. He decided this has to stop. He walked briskly towards them and approached them with determined eyes.

"Ukyo! Shampoo!! Stop—ARGH!!" But before he could even reach them, a guy kicked him from above, hurling him to hit a tree nearby.

It was Ryoga. A mad one at that. But why?

"Ah! RANMA!!" The two girls finally noticed Ranma and hurried to his side.

He was hurting all over. The impact he received from hitting the big tree almost caused him to cry in pain. He wanted to stand or maybe just even sit up but he couldn't. His ribcage was hurting like hell and he couldn't bear the soreness that was enveloping him.

Who the heck was that who beat him up?!

"Ranma!" A voice called out. Ranma heard it despite the constant whining of the two girls beside him who were worried sick for him. "Stand up! We have a fight to settle!"

_R-Ryoga?!_ He wanted so much to answer back, ask him what's he done now but…his efforts were useless…he was too weak now.

"Ryoga! What you do?!" Shampoo scowled at the fuming guy in front of them.

_This is not Ryoga…I smell something bad here. Why's he so angry at Ranchan? _Ukyo observed, eyeing Ryoga.

The answer to her question is…

"You have hurt Akane again! I can't forgive you for that!!" He growled.

Lightning striked. Soon, it was raining…again.

* * *

It's 3 in the afternoon when she woke up…she has already missed breakfast and even lunch. She was exhausted from all the crying that she overslept for so long.

Opening her eyes, she realized it was pouring outside again. The weather forecaster never mentioned a typhoon coming to the country but since yesterday…the rain was non-stop.

Like a mirror. Just like a mirror, the skies have reflected what Akane is feeling. She was torn up like the gray clouds scattered above. She was screaming in misery just like the every roar of the thunder she was hearing now. But…she's tired. She's tired of it all.

No. No more crying…well, she can't. Maybe all her tears have dried up because none were stinging her eye. But that's for the better. Too much crying has wasted her time. She should be moving on…

_Sigh…_ Her body took her and made her sit on her chair. She supported her head by her right palm and tilted her head while gazing at the mad sky.

"I should be moving on…" She said rather imperatively to herself.

She looked up. She stayed like that, comfortably sitting but unconsciously bleeding…peacefully observing but silently hurting…continuously breathing yet…

Slowly dying.

* * *

"Poor Akane…" Nabiki shook her head regretfully, accidentally hearing the last statement of Akane.

As a sister, she needed to do something. Nabiki knew something is wrong…something in the puzzle doesn't fit.

_Who is this girl that Ranma likes? If not Akane…then it would probably mean it's Shampoo…or Ukyo or that crazy sister of that crazy Kuno. Hm…demo…Ranma seems to treat them only as friends whereas he treats Akane quite better. Hm…_

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki turned to the source of the gentle voice from behind her only to see an all-new Akane. She heard from Kasumi that Akane was a mess when she was crying yesterday to her. Well…at least she looks kind of okay now…right?

"A-Akane! Uhm…I was just heading to my room and—"

"It's okay." Akane smiled. "I'm okay. Don't worry, sis."

Hearing that from Akane, she felt really relieved. Although she doesn't show it much, Nabiki truly cares for her family especially for her younger sister who is now standing so fragilely before her. If she's okay, then she's happy.

"Uhm…I just want to borrow…uh…the…oh! The cute pencil we bought in the market last week! Remember? Is it in your room?" Nabiki didn't want to bother Akane so much about her problem so she redirected her statement.

"It's in my room, at my desk. Just get it there."

"Uh…thanks!"

"Sure. Well…I'm going to the dojo! I think my moves are kind of rusty so I decided I would train. Bye!"

Nabiki nodded. "Bye…" Nabiki bid goodbye to the descending Akane.

She sighed then soon entered Akane's room and started to look for the pencil. She might be needing it anyways.

As she entered the haven of Akane, she noticed her bed was chaotic. _Same Akane. _She thought.

She approached the desk and looked for the pencil at the pencil holder but it wasn't there. She looked inside the drawers, almost in every part of the desk because Akane told her it was there but still no sign of the pencil.

"Oh…" She made a frustrated noise. "Never mind."

But before she could fully turn to the door, she noticed the pink yarn from the pencil she was looking for at the floor.

"Is that—?" She bent down to get a better view of the pencil. "Aha! There it is!"

She reached for it. At the process, she got a glimpse of Akane's yellow trash can and sighted a paper that really caught her attention because of the phrase written on it:

From your uncute EX-fiancee…

She picked it up, curiousness showing in the glint of her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/n: Another cliffie!! Yeay! Hehe! Sorry if it's short…We have exams this week and I really want to update the story so as not to bore you guys… hehe! So this is all that I could do…sorry! Oh! And tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Because of Akane

A/N: Here is the next chappie!! :)

Oh! And I just remembered something: RANMA HERE IS REALLY NORMAL. Okay?? No curse or anything. So let's enjoy his complete manliness in this story, ne? :)

Actually, I should be reviewing for my exams but I really want to update for you guys especially for: _**Akane and Ranma, studdevil, OOC Guy, jdcocoagirl, Barbydancer, Akane.X.Ranma4eva and Kipcha**_. These guys really took time to tell me what they think about the second chapter and it makes me happy! :D And to show them how I appreciate their reviews so much…

_**Akane and Ranma,**_ I'm glad you're excited! Keep on reading! –hugs you-

_**Studdevil,**_ thanks for the concern! And don't worry because Ryoga will realize soon that Ranma is stronger…in martial arts and in love too! :DD hehe!

_**OOC Guy, **_I'm continuing this for you! Have fun reading!

_**Jdcocoagirl, **_glad you love it! Thanks! And well, what's inside the letter is all written in the first story—**Please Look At Me****.** Remember? The poem Akane made started off with: From your uncute EX-fiancee and now, Nabiki, who saw it in the trash can, will read it! Yikes! –covers eyes-

_**Akane.X.Ranma4eva**_, thanks! Oh, don't worry, Ryoga's inside the refrigerator now. –insert wicked laugh-

_**Kipcha, **_thanks for reviewing! This is for you too!

And just what _**Barbydancer **_wants, I won't keep you any longer. (: Read now! Now! Stop reading this! READ THE STORY NOW!! :))

**NO NEED TO ASK**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Because of Akane

The rain was uncontrollable. The lightning was stabbing the earth and was scaring most people because of its loud rumble. Many were trapped inside the house, not even attempting to go out. It was too dark and too cold. Too different.

But underneath this turmoil in the heavens, some are brave enough to stand.

"Ranma!" Shampoo gasped, startled as Ranma feebly tried to stand amidst the force of the rain.

The other man smirked. He was soaking wet but he didn't mind. He was too preoccupied by one main thing. KILL RANMA.

"K-Kuso…" Ranma muttered, disappointed of his current situation. Although he knew that Ryoga must have gotten stronger from the training he did, he didn't expect he would grow THIS strong. Just a kick and he was already thrown off. He needs to take this one seriously or he would certainly die…

"Ranchan, are you really going to fight him?" Worry was showing from Ukyo's voice. She too can't believe that Ryoga could pull off such powerful kick.

But to her dismay, Ranma nodded. "I should teach him not…Ack!...kicking around people…" Ranma was still trying to build up his strength which was hard.

"But Ranma not okay! We need stop Ryoga!" Shampoo was about to run towards Ryoga to hopefully stop him from doing anything more hazardous to Ranma but Ranma has decided.

"Shampoo, stay here!"

"B-But Ranma…" The two girls wanted to protest.

"Tsche! I'm okay! I can fight this mad man even with my eyes closed. No need to worry." He gave them thumbs up and grinned. He doesn't want to see them all worried about him just because of a kick.

But what he said was a lie. He's not okay. Not even the least. And he'd be the mad one if he ever fought this guy with his eyes closed. But this was a fight between them. Ranma needs to be serious or he would be the seriously injured one if he didn't.

In any case, Ryoga is really mad. He said _Ranma_ has hurt Akane…But…How did Ryoga know? Did Ryoga saw Akane crying? Then, how?

Wait. _This isn't the time for that._ Ranma pushed the thought aside and concentrated at the man.

"Ryoga! No matter what it is," Ranma, now standing up firmly on the ground, announced, "I'm ready to fight you!"

"You're really unforgivable, Ranma!!" Ryoga shouted and soon, fierce gust of wind surrounded him.

"What the—" The two girls were dumbfounded. Even though they can't see clearly because of the harshness of the rain, they could very well distinguish the power surging within Ryoga from the mighty wind brought by the rain. Wait…

Is this even Ryoga?

_Keh! If it's about Akane, then I mustn't lose! _He brought a brave front despite the aching in some parts of his body and waited for Ryoga to attack.

Oh yeah…he could see Ryoga's burning red eyes and his gritting teeth. This would be like fighting a demon.

A few more moments and Ryoga was now glaring at him. With a devious smile, he ran against the cold rain and charged towards Ranma, his monstrous power colliding with Ranma's weakened one.

He growled as he attacked poor Ranma. The two girls stood out of the way and hoped for the best.

The two were struggling to fight off one another. Ryoga was pushing really hard and Ranma can't hold out any longer.

The girls needed to stop this or else Ranma would be beaten. They just can't watch him be crushed by Ryoga like that. They have to stop this.

"Oh! I know! Let's go ask Akane about it…maybe she knows the reason why Ryoga's all murderous…maybe she could calm Ryoga down!" Ukyo told Shampoo.

Shampoo nodded almost immediately and they didn't waste time and searched for Akane. They jumped from houses to trees while the rain was pouring hard on them.

* * *

Nabiki hurried and left Akane's room to go to her room. If Akane finds her there holding 'it', she might really get mad at her for intruding like that. Well…she asked permission from Akane to enter her room but she has discovered something that Akane might not want her to know.

"Shit." She hid behind her door and checked if the coast is clear and when it was, she quickly closed the door with the duck sign where the name "Nabiki" is written and jumped to her bed, still holding Akane's _little_ secret. "Oh…Akane's gonna get real mad at me, I just know it."

She has read the first stanza of the letter/poem and from that, she could tell that 'it' was supposed to be a secret and 'it' is for someone she knows very well.

Nabiki knows she shouldn't read it because it's Akane's _private property_ but…from the looks of it, her younger sister needs help big time. And I mean BIG TIME.

Her eyes started scrolling the paper. And little by little, the content caused her to cup her hands over her mouth as she read with shocked eyes.

_Akane…who'd have thought…_ Nabiki was speechless after reading what Akane is really feeling. This poem was made by a very broken-hearted girl. Akane is broken…she's crying.

A picture of Akane crying made Nabiki remember a very similar scene yesterday…

Yes…Akane was crying yesterday when she arrived home. She was stomping really loud while running up the stairs and they all heard her sobs. Not long after, Ranma followed, also soaked in wet clothes. He headed straight to Akane's room without even saying hellos to anyone. Kasumi got worried and finished her cooking immediately and went to Akane's room to check if they're both okay.

That morning, Kasumi told Nabiki everything about it. About Akane crying the whole night, about her anxiety and about…Ranma.

Nabiki was no fool to not notice Akane's love for Ranma. Even with all their bickering, she could decipher that Akane is indeed has feelings for the guy.

And without doubt, she also could see CLEARLY that Ranma returns the same feelings for Akane. But…why did this happen? Who is this girl that Ranma loves?! Well…other than Akane of course.

* * *

Ranma tried his best to return Ryoga's puches evenly. He was not going to be beaten by this small fry, he told himself…at least he won't be beaten without a fight.

Ryoga charged and jumped to kick him. "AAAAAH!!" He shouted as he assaulted Ranma. Luckily, Ranma's reflexes weren't that damaged by Ryoga's kick earlier and he evaded the kick which created a big hole on the ground.

"Too slow!" But Ryoga wasn't going to be beaten that easily and he immediately shifted to kick Ranma as he was in the air.

"—ooohhhFF!!" Ranma took another blow from Ryoga but this time, it was not strong enough for him to be hurled away because Ranma avoided it by a pinch.

_I won't live long if it stays like this… _He spat blood out and soon, they were standing again and were fiercely looking at each other.

…then…an idea came up!

_Yes…even with little power, I could blast Ryoga off…Smirk…this would be easy_…

Although Ryoga's anger was giving him more boost and made him stronger, it would still contribute to his plan.

_I am going to win this._ He said as he carried out his plan against Ryoga.

It's the only way to beat _this _Ryoga.

* * *

Sweat embedded her face as she pours out her gloom to the ill-fated blocks.

She wanted to be happy. She has decided to move on…but how could she do this if in the first place, even her surroundings are depriving her of the right! It was still raining and it's like it has a God-given right to mock her all the more.

_Dammit!_ She plopped down with downcast eyes and wiped the sweat forming in her forehead.

She can't understand it but she could really see herself in the rain. And she hates it! She can't concentrate in moving on if this was the environment. The weather always reminded her of yesterday…of _him._

"What am I going to do?..." She was completely losing hope…

She buried her head in her arms which were supported by her knees. She stayed silent. She listened to the rain and the dripping of water from the damaged ceiling of their dojo.

And then…

"Akane!!" Suddenly, Shampoo and Ukyo appeared at the entrance, really wet and with troubled faces.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N: Teehee!! To be continued! Hope you like it! Stay tuned 'cause there's more to come! :) thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Losing Hope

A/N: SORRY!! I know it took me ages to update…but don't blame it all on me…blame school!! And the one who invented it! TT huhuhu. Please forgive me. (sob) School has taken so much of my time and well, as a loving child, I need to make my parents see that the tuition fee they had paid at my school is worth the sweat. Believe me…I have tried all means possible to sneak and escape those evil eyes of my parents but…I have failed. (readers: BOOO!!) But, shimpai shinaide! I think I'll be able to update faster…haha! Pray for me, okay?

Also, I will try to write longer ones to make it up to you guys though this is quite short...sorry! And thanks for those who reviewed last chapter and to those who are reading this but don't review…thanks anyways! Now, this is for you! :) Enjoy!!

**NO NEED TO ASK**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Losing Hope

"We need to hurry up! He's gonna lose!" Ukyo ran as fast as she could, followed by the other two. They were hurrying up for some important reason. They were afraid Ranma couldn't handle the monster, Ryoga.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Ryoga is—" Akane stopped to a halt. If what they said were true…then obviously, she'd be the one at fault here. Ranma, the obstinate jerk she would die for, could be killed because of her! According to them, Ranma was hauled off with just a hit from Ryoga. What more if they really engaged into something dangerous.

Ukyo said Ryoga was angry because he thought she was hurt. But…how did Ryoga know she was hurt?

It would be impossible to say he can read minds. And it would be silly to think that Ryoga read her letter for Ranma… It was and will be in the trash can. Forever dumped.

There's no way he'd see that letter. So, erase that.

Maybe…

Was he there when it all started?

Was he listening despite the thunder and the pouring rain that faithful day?

Akane thought about it. She was sure they were alone that time. But if ever there was someone there, listening and watching…there's a BIG possibility that that person could have seen her tears. They were loud and sad enough for people to notice especially if she was running away from another person with her hands buried on her face.

"What's wrong? We can't afford stopping now. We're wasting time for goodness sake!" Warned Ukyo as she turned around to face Akane.

"Shampoo wants Ranma safe! We hurry up, now!" Shampoo demanded.

Akane, however, was still with her head down.

She was dripping like yesterday…her training clothes clinging more and more to her well-built body. Rain trickled on her face…it was like she was crying.

"I don't know about this—maybe… you guys should go ahead." She faltered.

"Akane!!"

"Look! It just…ain't clear to me yet…I'm confused so much. If I go there, I can't do anything anyway, I'll just be on _his _way. I can't stand that!" She cried in frustration.

The two girls knew right at that moment that Akane and Ranma are having some kind of problem. It was frightening to see her like this…They all thought that Ranma really loves Akane more than anyone. She _should _be happy!

"Akane…you have to listen!"

"I…I don't even know why you guys dragged me out here!" She stepped a little backwards, tears starting to accumulate in her eyes. Soon, it was washed out by the rain…but then, they were all replaced by more tears. She was crying.

"But Akane! Ryoga just shouted it was because of you! He said he wants to avenge you because you were hurt by Ranma! We couldn't just step in there and put a stop to their fight. Ryoga was really angry, Akane! So we dragged you out in this piece of shit because we thought you could help. Please understand…" Ukyo wanted to approach the trembling figure of Akane for she was indeed confused.

"Could I?" She whispered as the rain poured down them harder.

"A-Akane…" The two girls stared at her as if to wait for her next movement which they took by surprise.

"Could I even help him?! Am I the one he really wanted to see right now, huh?!"

She exclaimed, drowning herself more in tears.

* * *

Ryoga was getting stronger by the second. And did he just see him grin in excitement? Feh. Well, he's not going to lose this one.

Ranma knew he could do better than evading Ryoga. He was drawing near to the execution of the plan.

Then, he saw it…

Ryoga's really hot aura…

and he concluded, it was time.

He then led Ryoga into a circular motion…while Ryoga was busy getting an opening from Ranma, he unconsciously followed Ranma in this spiral path of heated battle aura.

_A little more…more…_ Ranma chanted in his mind.

When he got there, he chuckled, much to Ryoga's surprise.

_He isn't supposed to be happy about anything of this at all!!_

When he finally lounged to give Ranma another fierce blow, Ranma swiftly evaded it.

Theh, he felt something chaotic for the very first time since they started exchanging blows. Something in his stomach forced him to be thrown up in the air.

Sure enough, it was all Ranma's doing.

Ranma has made a corkscrew uppercut strike. He managed to maintain an ice-cold aura in order for him to do his powerful technique against this beast. The pressure difference, from the collision of the hot aura of Ryoga and the cold aura of Ranma formed a tornado (which I know is pretty familiar to you, guys) that carried Ryoga off in the air.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!" He shouted as he released the energy from within him. He caused a great light to glow and ascend to the heavens as Ryoga was carried off by it.

The tornado was getting stronger and the light emitted by Ranma's power was never fading!

* * *

No one dared to break the pregnant silence stretching between them.

Akane looked like she was a bomb ready to go off and explode anytime. It was hard to answer…the way she asked the question.

But…they're sure. It's Akane who Ranma needs. He always does, they knew.

Maybe that's why both of them were fighting a while ago. They love Ranma too…as much as they can see from Akane now. They loved him so that they couldn't actually accept it. They were always getting rid of each other just for the sake of Ranma's eyes, his attention. They want it for themselves although the question has long been answered.

"Of course he needs you…baka." Ukyo felt a lump at her throat. She clenched her fist as she regretted her every word. They just bit something inside her and she knew it would never heal. Shampoo, 

however, refused to reveal her weakness and turned away from the both of them to hide the throbbing tears from her eyes. Besides, she was too ashamed to let them know she's hurt.

All they want to do is to make sure Ranma is safe. Ryoga was really SOMETHING a little while back. He was angry and real grim that he can even summon the rain to help him harness his power. Amazing as he is, Ryoga made them see that Ranma might not stand a chance against him that's why they asked Akane for help…She was the reason for all of this. They needed her to calm Ryoga down and if possible, throw him off a cliff until he cools himself down.

Akane could help. Yes, she _should._ Not that they don't believe in Ranma's capabilities…maybe they are just too frightened when they saw Ryoga's wrath. It was nothing like they've seen before. His strength clearly surpasses what Ranma has. And to hell, they don't stand a chance against him either!

But with Akane's condition right now, would she even see that? Understand that? She might not be blind but her eyes are tightly closed.

They wasted precious time standing in the middle of the road, waiting for someone to break the silence but all they managed to hear were the constant pouring of the rain which by now has gotten stronger and…Akane's sobs. Their sobs as well were contributing to the deafening rhythm creeping to their ears.

Maybe Akane was right then. Maybe she can't do anything to stop them. Maybe she wasn't the one who Ranma loved…

"Fine!" Ukyo stomped her foot and turned just like what Shampoo did, also hiding her tears. "Go on and cry! Abandon Ranma, ignore Ranma and leave him! Yeah! That would be so much better! And it saves us a _whole _lot of trouble! Be your stupid selfish self and force yourself to stay away from him!"

She made sure Akane heard her which unfortunately, she did successfully.

Akane's hands clasped her mouth, shivering with the coldness of everything and everyone around her. Her sobs got louder until it was opposing the noise the rain made.

"C'mon, Shampoo." Ukyo stiffly said as she walked to the side of Shampoo.

Without any warning, a tremendous amount of light shot up towards the sky. The rain got practically beaten by the light it had produced.

They stood in awe and in surprise…realizing where that light came from. "I-is it Ryoga's?" One of them managed to stutter.

Their guess was nowhere near the answer though. Akane knew that light somewhere. She had seen that light before…but the light didn't scare her…it somewhat caused a great relief to wash over her. She sighed, her tears long gone. She knew it.

She turned to her heels and without saying goodbye, she left the two other girls who are still observing the phenomena. Like she said, Ranma doesn't need her.

Little by little, the rain slowed down. It won't be a matter of time and it would soon come to a halt. At least Akane hoped it would…she's tired of it all.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Okaaaaay…don't worry! Things will brighten up in the next chapter. And for those who are suckers for romantic and fluffy stuff, you have to read the next chappie…but wait for it first, 'kay? Remember that patience is a virtue and…it is a virtue to review! Thanks, everyone! :)


	5. A Helping Hand

AN: See? Like I said, I'll be updating fast…But the fluff is not yet here so…I'm SORRY!! Well…

–opens curtains-

HERE IT IS!! :)

Oh! Before anything else…

_**Akane and Ranma, **_thanks again! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

_**Jdcocoagirl,**_ HIRYU SHOTEN HA!! Hahaha. Kidding! Anyways, thanks for asking about that! And I hope it's clear for you now. :)

_**OOC Guy, **_yeah…the last chapter was short so I'm coming back with a longer one! Hehe! Hope yah like it!-winks-

_**Studdevil,**_ yeah…real dark, eh? I'm sure Ranma will find ways to solve these things so don't worry! :)

_**Moonlightstar12,**_ yeay! Kuno and Kodachi will be here! Hehe! And yeah…poor Akane. Sniff.

_**Barbydancer,**_ im so glad you think it's great! Thanks!

_**Dragonbharg, **_thanks for reviewing! Don't worry…your manliness is still there. Manliness doesn't really mean that you have to hate fluffy things. So, enjoy this chapter, 'kay?

Okay! Now, on with the story!!

**NO NEED TO ASK**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: A Helping Hand

The rain stopped. It had when the sun is finally setting. Nabiki sat there waiting for sandman to visit her and maybe force her to sleep but she just can't. She's wide awake and she's got nothing to do. She picked up the remote and clicked for a few more times until she got tired and settled for the news channel.

"Oh, wow." She yawned and rested her head with her palm. "Maybe this could bring me to sleep." She watched and watched, her mind not really focusing at the details the reporter was saying.

Then, she remembered again. Akane. And to spice things up, Ranma was in her mind too.

She sighed in defeat. She couldn't figure out how these two obviously-in-love couple could have a major fight like this. It's true though that Akane would really be pissed with Ranma whenever they 

have a fight. Ranma, too, is too stubborn to ask for apology but in the end, the two could easily make up.

A fight for them is really ordinary. Actually, they seem to hate each other more than they love each other. But, to many's eyes, they could see that it was their way of showing care…

Showing love…

Well…the fight they're having now blew up the whole idea. Akane has never cried. Moreover, she has never cried _for a man._ It was surprising really.

She looked downright broken. Absolutely lost and…crushed. Just thinking about it sent shivers to her spine because Akane only cries if she can't hold it in much longer. She is a strong girl, for goodness' sake!

But, it is also true that she was soft inside and she was just human too. A girl.

"An insanely lovesick girl." She muttered, eyeing the news report flashing at the bottom part of the screen.

So, this has got to be serious. Her poem is more than enough to prove so.

"_God! That was a poem with soul! I never thought Akane could do something like that…sigh…people really do AMAZING stuff when they're in love." _She rolled her eyes but still so preoccupied with the problem between the two. _"Not to mention…crazy stuff too."_

She went deeper into her thoughts.

Suddenly, a beautiful amusement park flashed before her eyes! It was the newly opened park for everyone. The reporter happily announced the success of the park with its thrilling rides and merry atmosphere that could just cheer up almost everybody—from children to old people.

She slowly straightened up in her seat. "Enjoy in…Rainbow City…?" She read the big bold letters in the screen indicating the park. One word: PARADISE.

"Yes! Rainbow City…An enchanting place to be, indeed."

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone spoke behind her. And with that voice, she could just guess who the proud intruder is.

"Yaho, Tendo Nabiki!"

* * *

Her feet took her to somewhere else…and they're starting to hurt. She stopped, no emotions showing in her face as her eyes glued itself to the floor. She needs some rest but not at home.

The rain has stopped and although the sky is growing darker, she doesn't want to go home. She wants to be anywhere but there because…_he_ will be there. Possibly, Ukyo and Shampoo would be there too. 

She can't face them now. Not after she took off without warning. Not after she just showed them her clandestine tears.

She spotted the playground and walked briskly towards it, bearing the coldness of the wind against her wet clothes and the pain she's experiencing in her feet.

To her silent relief, the playground was empty and the moonlight seems to lighten it despite the night.

She hurried to one of the swings and sat there. She realized she was so soaked that the water from her began to pool under the swing. Still, she didn't mind. As long as she's alone, she's okay. She'll stay there until…maybe when she gathers the courage to leave.

She kicked the ground and she started swinging back and forth, her hair following the wind. Peace, at last. Finally, a time to herself without the rain.

* * *

"Mmm…" He stirred. "I'm…back?" He asked himself as he recognized the familiar feeling of his room. He sat up slowly, blinking a few times before gaining his composure.

Blurred memories from that afternoon struck his mind and almost pushed him back to the futon because of the headache it gave him. _Oh, yeah…_

Now, he remembered…

…the stroll to the park, the fight with Ryoga…the energy he just released because of the technique, Hiryu Shoten Ha. No wonder he's so beat now.

He looked at his side, noticing a futon which looked like it was used. His eyes shifted to the open windows when cold wind brushed against his flesh.

"Who left those open? Damn. It's cold." He lowered the blanket which was covering half of him and stood up. He leaned towards the window and looked down, observing any movements.

None. So he closed the window shut and locked it just to make sure no unwanted burglars use the window as passage. But before he even took his next step, suddenly he shuddered. The wind that had successfully entered his room flaunted the chilly air outside. He folded his arms for protection.

"Acchheeeew!!" As if to agree, his nose caused him to sneeze. "Oh, great. Could things get any worse?!"

He cursed under his breath as he plopped down at the floor still in his stubborn pose. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't deserve this!

He blinked.

'_What was I thinking?! Of course I deserve this!' _He argued with himself. _'I should've told her that time about that…that—important thing! If I had told her, then nothing would've gone wrong! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is a mess…Ranma, you're a mess! _

And things could really get worse…

"Ranma!"

He heard someone shout his name. Not long after, distant shouting came rumbling through the Tendo house. A storm of feet stomping and running around shook him all the more. He thought it was an earthquake but he mentally screwed the hypothesis realizing that an earthquake can't possibly scream his name…

Wait…

Could it?

While figuring out the question he had in his mind, the door was suddenly pushed open by a girl with black hair.

"KODACHI?!"

"Ranma dear!!"

Soon, not only Kodachi (…who was now strangling him with her not-really-invited embrace) was in the room. Shampoo and Ukyo who were wearing different outfits now (AN: they were soaked in the rain too, remember?) also joined them and began a rumble inside the room.

"Get! Away! From! My! Ran-chan!!" Ukyo said...well, actually, exclaimed as she swung and lunged her spatula towards Kodachi who easily evaded them with the help of Ranma's body.

"O—Oi!! Stop that, would ya!! U-Ukyo!!" Ranma flinched as his body was nearly sliced by Ukyo's spatula. He tried his hardest to evade Ukyo and they ran around the room chasing each other while Kodachi hang happily at his back.

Shampoo joined them and pushed Ukyo away to hug Ranma who bumped into her. "Gotcha!" She snuggled close to him. Kodachi started kicking her from Ranma's back and they shouted curses against each other.

Ukyo recovered quickly and stood up to pull the length of Shampoo's blue hair. "I said get off him!!" Now, the three of them engaged to a shouting contest during which Ranma was in the center.

"Kodachi no near Ranma!" Shampoo demanded on Kodachi's face and at the same time pulled her away from Ranma's arm.

Ranma sighed in defeat and shook his head in despair. _Not another stupid fight…please…_

"But Ranma-sama is mine! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" With a slap of her ribbon on the floor, she laughed with the back of her hand on the side of her cheek. "Lady Kodachi would never hand him over to distasteful creatures like yourselves! Ne, Ranma-sama?" She cooed and shifted closer to Ranma…much to his disgust. (AN: sorry. I am not really a fan of Kodachi :p)

All at once, Ukyo and Shampoo's fist balled into fury and their eyes were covered by their bangs all of a sudden indicating tension and chaos. Kodachi, clueless to the new force she's now faced with, continued in batting her eyelashes to Ranma.

"Dis…"

"Taste…"

"Ful…"

"CREATURES?!" The two girls were now burning in rage because of Kodachi's insult. They simultaneously jumped to Kodachi and brought her to the floor. They pulled each other's hair, slap each other's cheek and called each other ugly until all Ranma could see was a big cluster of dust and smoke that they had somehow created around them.

Great. Now, he has 3 girls fighting over him inside his own room...Wait. Let's rephrase that.

Great. Now, he has 3 girls READY to kill just for him in his own room. Hm…How…motivating.

He grunted. Maybe it would make other guys feel proud and handsome that girls go nuts for them. But…the problem is…he is not just _an_o_ther guy._ He is Ranma Saotome…which is why he would put a stop to these nonsense arguments. He won't just stand there and watch them hurt each other until someone gets killed. (AN: Nope. NOT just going to stand there. Maybe, I would run away? Jodan, jodan. Hehe! Peaaaace.)

He took a step towards them. He needed to say _it_. That _thing_ would put a stop to all of these…and…it would finally let the truth out of his system. He need not to lie actually…especially about his feelings. In fact, he has never lied about it before…He has never denied it. He's just too ashamed that _she _might not return the same feelings for him which is why he kept it as a secret.

But…

There's a time for everything. And for Ranma, now is the time to reveal the truth.

"I…" Ranma stopped from where he is. He sensed that the girls suddenly stopped their noise and guessed that they were all looking at him. "I…it's just…well…"

He breathed in and out. The air passed through his lungs quickly, making it harder for him to breathe and make out the words he needed. He raised his head to have an eye contact with them.

_Eye contact…eye contact. _He chanted in his mind. He tried doing it but when they called out his name…"Ranma?" and gave him quizzical stares, he went back to looking at the floor.

He bit his lip. Nobody said this was going to be difficult. Even for an outspoken guy like him, it was damn hard to say it! "You see…" The words need to go out now…

Anytime now…

Any second now… "You guys, I mean…girls need to stop this because…I am…"

With a loud slam, the door once again burst open cutting him off from his speech. "RANMA!!" Mousse stood at the door, huffing and panting.

"M-Mousse?" Shampoo was a bit startled.

"Ranma," he approached Ranma, his eyes never averting from his. "Come with me!" In a split second, he grabbed Ranma's hand and dragged him to God-knows-where.

"R-Ranma!!"

"Mousse!!"

The girls followed them without hesitation. Soon, they were running in the streets, all wet with the previous non-stop pouring of the rain.

No one said anything as they run with no destination in mind and followed Mousse. After a while, they turned in a corner. The next sight that greeted them made their jaws almost fall flat to the ground. There was Akane sitting on the swing…

And Ryoga.

But the real question is…

"Why are they kissing?!" Kodachi asked bluntly not even noticing the whitewashed expression of Ranma beside her. It was loud enough to be heard by Akane and Ryoga too.

* * *

Her world crumbled.

She saw Ranma standing there; with the other people she can't really recognize now because of the confusion and sadness bombarding her mind…What's worse is that he's not moving. Then, someone voiced out something which made her realize what she was doing with Ryoga…

They were kissing. _W-wait!! This is a mistake!!_

"MMmmff!!" She pulled away from him clumsily and stumbled backwards from the swing. She cupped her hands over her mouth as if she just saw a cat being ran over by a car.

She wanted to do many things. Scream as if she was just molested, cry just like babies would whenever they feel hungry and get the better of Ryoga because he just stole a kiss from her!!

But she did nothing of the three. She stayed there; unable to react…she stared guiltily on the floor still wrestling with her own thoughts. What will she do now?

She heard gasps from her side. She heard the swing swaying…She heard Ryoga asking if she was okay.

And surprisingly, she heard someone running away too. She cringed away unconsciously from the helping hand of Ryoga as people called out to that person who ran away…

"Ranma!!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

AN: -yawn- Sleepy… :) Well…I hope you like this chapter!! And sorry again if the fluff is not yet here…I still have a lot of things to explain before I get there so, please wait a little longer. I'll try to update soon too for you, guys!

And it's okay... -pats the back of readers- Ranma is still the FIRST KISS of Akane so no Ryoga could beat him to this. Okay? Please don't punch me or kick me or anything with the last scene. I have my own plans so, don't worry! This is a RanmaXAkane after all…

Thanks for reading! Please review!! :)


End file.
